Her Gift
by OhGoodnessMarie
Summary: One-shot- 'Her anger melted off quickly. Like when you leave a marshmallow in a fire for a couple seconds too long. It melts right off the stick.'


Her Gift

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice. If I did my name would probably be something a lot different from 'RainIzWet'**

**A completely different one-shot then Merry Kissmas. They didn't look well put together in the same story. **

**Summary- 'Her anger melted off her like when you leave a marshmallow in the fire a couple seconds too long. It melts right off the stick.'**

It's her last Christmas at the academy.

They'll be graduating soon.

You'd think she'd be at the Christmas Ball with everyone else, right?

Wrong.

She's in his room.

Waiting.

He's on a mission.

She glances to the clock. It was something she had been doing constantly since he had left two hours ago. Each second is ticking by too slowly for her.

9:21

She sighs.

He'd told her about it. He said he was going to be on a mission on Christmas. She said it wasn't right. But there was nothing he could do. He had promised they'd celebrate the following day. She pouted about it, but solemnly agreed. She had been saving her gift to him for weeks. She hadn't told anyone about it. Not even Hotaru.

She whips her head to check the clock again.

9:22

The lights are off and the room is shadowed by the darkness, making it feel much less warm to her then earlier.

She'd tried to get sleep, but she was too worried. She'd thought about going to the ball, but it wouldn't be the same without him.

He's on a mission.

Natsume.

She has a first aid kit ready for when he comes back. She knows he has to use his alice, even if it is deathly for him. She knows he won't come back unharmed. She knows how to treat him.

She shivers in the dark room. It's not cold, but she is. She wraps a blanket around her and sits up on the bed.

Waiting.

Her thoughts wander away from Natsume as she thinks about her gift. She had been extra careful of what she thought when she was around Koko. She didn't tell a word of it to Hotaru. She kept it all to herself, which was quite an accomplishment for a girl like her. Usually secrets escaped from her mouth without her knowing. It was quite a gift too. He would love it. He would be shocked. His crimson eyes would do that widening thingy she loved.

She resists the urge to look at the time and her eyes travel to the window. There's a violent snowstorm outside. She becomes scared for him all over again.

What kind of mission could they be doing on Christmas?

Natsume never told her about his missions. He only told her when he had to leave and that he would be coming back. She asked him what they did, where they went, who they saw. He refused to tell her.

Over the years he had gotten fewer and fewer to go on. That was good. And he wouldn't have any more once they graduated.

Staring at the snow reminds her of Nobara. Nobara reminds her of her older classmates and friends. That reminds her of Tsubasa and Misaki. Which makes her miss them. They had graduated years ago.

Her eyes feel the magnetic pull to the piercing red numbers on the clock. She gives in.

9:24

Hey look, _two_ minutes this time.

She sighs again and lays back on his bed, wishing sleep would overtake her. But that doesn't happen. She could never sleep when she was scared. When they had math tests with Jinno-sensei in Elementary, she wouldn't be able to sleep the night before. Then she'd doze off in class and fail. It's the same kind of situation now. She's afraid and can't sleep.

She hears something from the other side of the door. She bolts up from her position and opens it. No one. She huffs another sigh and disappointment rushes through her system. She turns to go sit on the bed again.

"Merry Christmas." A pair of crimson orbs meets with her chocolate ones.

"Are you alright? You look pretty normal," She says as she automatically starts scanning over his face and arms for any gashes or cuts.

"I'm good. It was a false alarm. No mission," He shrugs.

"What? False alarm? You had me worried sick and there was no mission at all?" Boiling anger replaced all other emotions for her.

"You shouldn't worry yourself. We can celebrate Christmas now." He shows her a light smile that was made only for her. He slips a large box into her hands. It's wrapped neatly with green and red paper and a large silver bow.

She tears open the gift and her mad expression erupts into a anger melts off her like when you leave a marshmallow in the fire a couple seconds too long. It melts right off the stick.

It's something she desperately needs at the moment. Something she really likes.

Howalons.

She's happy he knows her so well. Most girls want a big flashy necklace or diamonds, but she wasn't really into all of that. She was perfectly fine with sugary candy as a present.

"Thank-you." She begins to tear the packaging of the candies to shreds, her tongue craving for the sweet taste.

His hand appears on top of hers and she stops abruptly.

"My gift, please."

She leans into his ear and whispers something. His face lights up. He grabs her by the waist. His lips find hers. He kisses her with all the passion and love he can muster. She melts into it instantly and her lips stroke back. She finds herself crying tears of joy.

"You're going to be a daddy."

**I really like the way this chapter ended up coming out. I write a lot better at two in the morning for some reason. :) **

**A great little one-shot or what? Yes? No? I love reviews, so tell me there.**

**I will post more stories soon.**

**~`RainIzWet`~**


End file.
